Kaito Kusaka
Kaito Kusaka (草冠海斗, Kusaka Kaito) is a S-Class wizard and a member of the Kusaka Clan. Kaito is the second oldest of five siblings, as well as the cousin of Shōjirō Kusaka and his siblings. Appearance Kaito is a young mage with neck length black hair, with a large strand that hangs in between his eyes, which doesn't seen to hinder his vision, and blue eyes. Kaito has shown to stand slightly taller that his oldest cousin, Shōjirō Kusaka. Kaito is often seen wearing a black jogging suit consisting of a black pair of sweat pants with a silver line going down the outside of the legs with a matching black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, and a torn white bandana tied around his neck. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Hyen (百剣, Hundred Blades) is the name of the magic sword that Kaito carries and uses in combat. It is based off of a Japanese Wakizashi (脇差, Side Insertion), having a blade length of 22in (55.88cm), and having a total length of 30in (76.2cm). Hyen has a black sheath and cord wrap and has a uniquely shaped crossguard, it having the appearance of two infinity symbols forming a cross at their intersections where the loos of the symbol intersect. The primary ability of Kaito's magic sword is its ability to extend and contract for the primary purpose of offense. The max speed of the extension of this sword is Mach 5 (roughly 1701.45m/s or 3806 mph) but Kaito has shown able to manipulate and use a varying degree of speeds when in combat. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specilist: Kaito has shown to have a level of skill in swordsmanship comparable to that of his older cousin Shōjirō Kusaka, who is considered to be one of the greatest swortdsmen in all of Fiore. Kaito has shown to use a sword style of his own design that revolves around his immense speed and the extention and contraction ablity of his sword, aptle named Hyen-ryū (百剣流, Hundred Swords Style). Kaito's self made style of fighting allows him to attack and defeat his enemiy from a ranged position, often using powerful sweeping motions intended to cleave his enemies in half with the extended blade of his sword. Kaito has also displayed a great amount of skill without relting on his self made style often using his speed to overwhelm his enemies. kaito's skill allows him to defeat multiple master class sword fighters with relative ease on his part. Kaito has also displayed a few sword techniques derived from his self made style. Kaito has shown to be highly inventive with his fighting stlye, often using his swords abilities for highly unconventional movements and actions, such as stabbing the ground with his sword and then extending it, launching him forward, or keeping his sword sheathed then extending it to strike and enemy in the chin with his hilt. *'Sword Pressure '(剣圧, Ken'atsu) is a basic sword technique that most swordsmen know how to use. Kaito has shown able to use this technique by drawing his sword with such speed that it seems that Kaito utilizes air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the enemy. Kaito's mastery of this technique allows him to slice throught almost any substance in the winds path, as well bening bel to cut through magical barriers. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: kaito has shown to have an adept knowledge of martial arts, and while not as proficient in it as his sword skills, Kaito has displayed his ability to hold his own againts a small number of combatants. Kaito has shown to use a more forceful approach to his unarmed fighting style than other members of his family, often using powerful, bone breaking attakcs to disable his enemies. Physical Attributes Immense Strength Immense Speed: Kaito has also displayed a tremendous amount of physical speed, one that matches and possibly surpasses his oldest cousin, Shōjirō Kusaka, a mage known for his devastatingly fast speed. Kaito has shown to use his speed in combination with his sword style, allowing him to attack from nearly any direction simultaneously, allowing him to quickly overpower most opponents with nearly unseeable attacks. Kaito's speed allows him to dodge point blank ranged attacks to his person without a scratch, and with no effort. Immense Endurance Kaito has shown to possess an immense amount of endurance, both physical and magical. His physical endurance comes mainly from his immense and highly rigorous sword training, which has left his body in its top physical peak, his endurance allowing him to continue fighting for extreme periods of time and under even to most physically grueling of conditions. Kaito's magical endurance comes from his immense reserves o0f magical power, as well as his ability to use his spells to their full power with the smallest sacrifice of magical power. Great Durability and Pain Tolerance Kaito has shown to have a lower amount of pain tolerance and durability than his cousins have. Assorted Attributes Magical Abilities Vast Magical Power *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body '(金剛体, ''Kongōtai) is a Kusaka Clan original magic and a quasi-lost magic, that while used mostly by members of the Kusaka Clan, it has been taught to a small number of others. This spell is a Caster Magic that causes the users magic to form a diamond/diamond-like substance to form on the uses body. the substance created by this spell can be used for both offense and defense. The offensive use of this spell allows Shōjirō to form any kind of bladed or blunt weapon that he can imagine including blades, clubs, hammers, axes, or even a layer of it over his hands and fists, as well as his ability to release or fire shards of the diamond substance from his own body for ranged attacks and the ability to form spikes that erupt from the ground. The deffensive application of this spell when used with a high enough degree of proficiency allows the user to creat an armor of diamond on their body immediately upon sensing an attack. Kaito often only uses this type of magic in order to create a thin, sturdy layer on the back of his hands in order to increase the power of his martial arts strikes. He also tendt of coat the tip of of his magic sword, Hyen, in order to increase its ability of pierce his target. Sword Magic '''Sword Magic: Sword Birth ( , Ken no Maho: Sōdō Basū lit. Sword Magic: Phantasmal Genesis of a Myriad Blades) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. When in use, swords, daggers, and other edged weapons serve as the main component in channeling their magic energy along the bladed edges of the blade, increasing the capacity in which it can cut something. Achieved by passing a stream of energy into whatever they hold unto, the magic concentrated on their hand is transferred along the said object, giving it the properties of a magical object with a greater capacity to utilize the magical power it has, such as using the accumulated force for a series of magic-based attacks, often doing so by triggering a series of techniques that uses the accumulated energy as a template for higher class actions, such as firing it in the form of waves, powerful strikes, or special moves. While active, the user can control the energy being produced outward so that it can take whatever shape or form he wants from any region of his body, causing them to produce any type of slash component in the form of specific styles of magic. They can convert it into various forms of energy, manifest it into solid form, or merge into existing objects. Aside from simply imbuing objects with Sword Magic, by using their own body, such as a hand or limb, in which to transfer the majority of their magic, they can fashion themselves weapons by simply using another weapon in hand as the mold in which they can create another replica. This includes creating a replica sword composed of pure ethernano that becomes a separate entity from the physical version in their other hand, effectively producing another blade generated via Sword Magic; due to the unique circumstances in which they are created, the degree in which the user can customize or alter the structure of their spells by simply integrating other forms of magic, such as employing the use of Elemental Magic to give new characteristics to their weapons and attacks, such as heating up the edges to facilitate cutting or simply fire the element in question with a simple swing. As a benefit in its exclusive use, weapons that are created or infused with Sword Magic are many times stronger and sharper to their non-magical counterparts, giving them some measure of control over the shape and form their magic takes when embedding itself unto another object, such as the weapon’s form and attributes relating to how it moves or interacts, such as it’s length and width. As the intensity grows depending on the measure of energy being inputted at a given time, the cutting power and sheer durability that something has rises alongside it, making it rather versatile when it comes to different combat scenarios. Giving the circumstances in which one can apply the fundamental use, the way it functions or is utilized tends to vary between wizards, with some focusing on pure offensive power while others focus more on a more balanced approach between attacking and defending; while more energy focused along the blade would increase its capacity to cut things apart to a substantial level, most experienced wizards purposefully produce a blunt edge with the focusing on redirecting objects to another direction by simply bashing against it with raw strength, sending incoming projectiles flying, making it ideal for crushing or breaking things rather than simply cutting them apart. The sharpness or general ability to sever things tends to be based on a multitude of components, most commonly being the caster’s technique and relative skill with this type of magic. A proper master in this art can easily slice through durable materials or objects of significant power, such as other , metal, barriers, and other obstacles that stand in their path. Since the Sword Magic creates a layer of magical aura around the surface of whatever they touch, it offers several benefits aside from simply giving them a weapon to hold unto — the moment it interacts with other intangible elements found in other types of magic, the user’s sword or weapon enables them to interact with them, often using the weapons they channel to repel or deflect magic-based spells and techniques by tackling them head-on. To advanced practitioners, most wizards do not require the actual use of any swords when casting Sword Magic, or any bladed weapons for that matter, instead, they use their very bodies as the physical conduit in which to exert their magic, transforming every single limb on their body into a mighty sword in which to cleave through. By channeling their reserves of magic throughout the outer reaches of their contours, any person can sharpen them to near supernatural levels, destroying the actual need of using a sword to fire spells while accessing Sword Magic. This is naturally achieved by following the same casting procedure with the notable exception being the lack of a weapon; by channeling their ethernano into a desired region on their body, the caster compresses the energy until it reaches the level of magical compression as a sword, enabling them to fire any type of condensed magic with a significantly heightened cutting power. While active, any part of them is a regarded as a slashing weapon — at different levels, they can produce various different forms of slashes from a myriad of assorted potencies, from producing a simple slash to engulfing an entire area with a large magic beam capable of swallowing enemies whole. Additionally, while charged, the level of cutting power their attacks have can be increased depending on how much magic energy they are focusing, allowing them to adapt to the changes by producing stronger variations of ordinary techniques, such as empowering simple actions. In doing so, the ability to deal slash and piercing power through the use of limbs can easily tear through both material and magical substances with their bare hands, ripping it to shreds as their magic cuts into them from its very core. From performing simple thrusts in order to deal slashing damage to piercing through objects by using enforcing the use of thrusts, lunging forward so as to enable them to travel in a straightforward fashion akin to a projectile, flying off their body in the form of magic energy. Depending on the type of weapon they desire to emulate (i.e. sword, knife, katana, scythe, spear, etc.), the nature of their attacks tend to resemble said weapon’s specific properties, such as the curving power of a scythe, the piercing effect belonging to a lance, or the simple slashing effect of a traditional sword — with his brand of Sword Magic, each attack they throw can be enhanced even further by mix and matching different magical arts with their own abilities, triggering a wide arrange of different effects to take place when they begins to project magic outward. With enough force being exerted along a desired region found on their body, combined with the sharpening effects of Sword Magic, they can produce powerful air currents by simply weaving around through the atmosphere, generating razor-sharp pressurized air that carries along their attacks, acting as an add-on that transfers the properties of their magic to a range much longer than any physical weapon. By doing this, the user can project massive gusts of wind with the ability to attack from a tremendous distance, splitting solid matter apart from the comfort of their own location. Given the the way they can position themselves and the type of gestures they can make with their own body, a wizard’s attacks can change depending on how they fire their magic; in normal circumstances, most of his attacks would deal slashing damage that would dissect enemies to pieces. However, by focusing it into a single focal point along their fingertips, any wizard can stab through objects with the same force as a bullet or spear. Aside from simply enhancing their body to become a living sword, skilled users can take it one step further by using their magical aura as the template in which their magic can take on a physical form, creating ethereal swords and other bladed weapons in a manner very similar to that of Molding Magic, reshaping aura held along their body into a form that best compliments a given situation. When choosing a bladed weapon they wish to copy, the user can immediately posses a variety of abilities that can serve multiple different purposes aside from simple offensive moves, serving as an effective means of establishing both defensive and supportive skills that functions to better enable them to defend themselves from different types of magical attacks aimed at them. While charged up, they can quite easily cut his way through both unorthodox and conventional objects or materials by making simple physical contact with said thing, heightening the proficiency in which they can slice things apart by running their Sword Magic through their fingers, making every grab or touch the equivalent of a knife’s edge running across it’s surface as it tears it’s way inside. As a form of Holder Magic in which it requires a wizard to use an external source to produce the magic, any user can transfer the special properties of their Sword Magic into another object of their choosing, giving them the power to control the sharpness in any object they touch so that they possess the sufficient qualities to become an extension for their magic to take form, creating a tool with sword-like characteristics, achieving the desired effects by either imbuing or taking the quality of sharpness away from a pre-existing item at their disposal. This means that blunt objects like hammers and bats being able to create a cutting effect. This in turn reflects the condition that an object has, such as an enhanced sharp edges to cut things better, while non-edged surfaces and objects, like hands or legs, are given the power cut through most things that stand in their path. From imbuing rocks, leaves, and even blunt-edged objects, by transferring Sword Magic to an external source, even taking it so far as to reversing the effects by remove the sharpness from other sharp edges, turning swords, knives, and blades into dull weapons when making contact with their body. When using this aspect of magic, objects infused with Sword Magic don’t only become much sharper, but rather, they become incredibly much more durable and resistant toward sustaining damage. By empowering them, their base quality are heightened to near supernatural levels, completely outclassing normal weapons by a large gap, achieved by drawing out it’s natural abilities; increasing an object's overall offensive power, sharpness, durability, and capacity to use magic. At the most basic level, just like any other wizard, they can fire sword beams from the edge of a sword by compressing his magic energy inside it, releasing blast. But in his relative case, a wizard can use this technique on a much grander scale, enabling them to fire vastly more powerful bursts of concentrated energy from any angle on their body, channeling in the form of condensed waves pressured into large slashes expelled with the purpose of dealing severe damage, that eventually severs objects apart. With his aptitude and skill, their ability to release sword beams allows them to weave outward from their body, firing in any to all directions with the unique effect of swerving or curving in mid-flight, making them much harder to dodge in comparison to a normal wizard. Offensive Spells *'Shukkō' (出港, Swarm) is Kaito's most often used Sword Magic spell. Kaito while holding Hyen starts preforming this spell by moving his arms, and his sword, around in a circular fashion starting from the left to right in front of his body which causes red colored blades of magical power to form in the trail of his sword, and upon completing the motion that created these energy blades Kaito positions his body into a stance as if he were to lunge forward in a piercing manner, before thrusting his sword forward causing the red blades of energy to launch and extend forward at a high speed capable of piercing most obstacles in their path. While this spell is often enough to fell most weak to low moderate level fighters, this spell has a few glaring weaknesses, the primary being that the energy blades can be destroyed by magic cancelling spells, weapons, armors, etc..., but they also only extend in the direction that Kaito is facing them her from them. **'Shukkō - Benihikō' (出港・紅飛蝗, Swarm: Crimson Flying Locusts) is a variation of the above technique. Kaito, unlike the original to this technique can form his red energy blades in any location that his magical power can reach within the area he is fighting in. This spell is often Kaito's fall back spell being the one he uses most often. This spell is extremely hard to dodge or block against because of the multiple trajectories that the formed blades can take as well as the multiple and sometimes strange angles the blades can and will strike from. *'Ken-tō' (剣塔, Sword Tower) is another Sword Magic spell that Kaito uses. To use this spell Kaito points Hyen into the air above his head before his magic circle appears above the tip of his sword and his opponent which causes a massive version of Kaito's sword blade to fall from the magic circle above his enemy. This spell has a considerable amount of force behind it capable of destroying a one hundred story building in one attack. This spell is one of Kaito's medium sized spells, in the width of its attack range. **'Ken-tō: Hashira' (剣塔・柱, Sword Tower: Pillar) is a variation of the above spell. This spell is cast in the same manner as the above spell is with the difference being instead of a massive version of Kaito's sword blade crashing down a massive iron like pillar falls instead. While the pillar created by this spell is often considered the end of the spell, most who approach the created pillar will be sliced into ribbons because the created pillar will spawn and shoot a countless number od blades outward in every possible direction for an infinite amount of time or until Kaito cancels the spell. When the massive amount of spawned blades and the pillar are viewed from above many have stated that it looks like a metal forest spawning from a giant metal tree in the center. ***'Gochū Kensen' (五柱剣尖, Five-Pillars Sword Summit) is a variation of the Ken-tō - Hashira spell. This spell causes Kaito to summon five massive iron like pillars around his enemies in a pentagram shape before each pillar spawn countless numbers of blades, all of which move towards the center of the pentagram, or the blades will spawn towards the nearest person inside the pentagram. *'Tenken' (天剣, Heavenly Sword) is a sword magic spell of Kaito's. To activate this spell Kaito starts by swinging Hyen in an arcing motion in front of his body causing a numerous amount of swords above a predetermined area. While these swords are extremely sharp, and have the intimidation of hanging above his enemies head its actual abilities are extremely different. This spell is simple a set-up for the real effect. **'Kossetsu' (骨折, Fracture) is the true effect of Kaito's Tenken spell. While the true effect can be achieved one of two ways, the most common of Kaito's methods being to let his enemies make the mistake of touching the suspended blades, upon which the numerous swords all shatter at once like glass, turning into countless numbers of smaller blades that lacerate the enemies as they fall. While extremely deadly, the most deadly aspect of this spell is that, due to the microscopic size that the blades shatter into can be absorbed into the enemies body by them breathing, allowing this spell to eviscerate the enemies from the inside out. Kaito has also shown able to execute this spell with either a verbal or mental command. *'Rokuwa Kenkō' (六輪剣光, Six Rings, Sword Flash) is a sword magic spell that Kaito uses. To preform this spell Kaito starts by raising Hyen into the air, then draws six circles in the air with the tip of his sword. After drawing the six circles in the air, six magic circles appear above his intended target. By swinging Hyen in a downward slashing manner countless sword blades are released downward upon his target. The created blade in this spell all share the extension and contraction ability of Kaito's magic sword, Hyen. The swords that rain down from the magic circles each extend and contract from their respective magic circles roughly fifty times before disappearing, and each blade benefits from the immense speed that Hyen can extend and contract at. *'Sword Fusion' (無機/有機復興法, Muki/Yūki Fukkōhō lit. Organic/Inorganic Fusing Technique) Spatial Magic Bullet Magic Chain Magic Relationships Quotes Trivia Kaito's character is based off of the character Yato from the anime/manga series Noragami. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Holder-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Chain Magic User Category:Swordsman